The Great Gazoo
The Great Gazoo is a fictional character from The Flintstones animated series. He first appeared on the show on October 29, 1965. The Great Gazoo was voiced by actor Harvey Korman.123 The voice of "The Great Gazoo", Harvey Korman from his first appearance Contents Fictional biographyedit The Great Gazoo is a tiny, green, floating alien who was exiled to Earth from his home planet Zetox as punishment for having invented a doomsday machine, a weapon of immense destructive power. His invention was a button which if pressed would destroy the universe in an explosive "ZAM," though he insists he made it on a whim ("I wanted to be the first on my block to have one!") with no intent of using it. Gazoo was discovered by Fred and Barney when his flying saucer crashed; Gazoo recognizes Fred and Barney's world as prehistoric Earth, implying Zetox banished him through time as well as space. Due to the terms of his exile, he was required to do good deeds for whoever found him first, putting him reluctantly under Fred and Barney's command. Gazoo refers to Fred and Barney as "dumb dumbs" and constantly causes problems for them. He can materialize and dematerialize objects, teleport, freeze time, travel through time, and perform other remarkable feats, but when he attempts to help out Fred and Barney, he usually ends up causing even more trouble. The only people who are able to see Gazoo are Fred, Barney, and the children; animals also can see him. A running gag is that Fred argues with Gazoo while Wilma believes that he is talking to himself. When their daughter, Pebbles, says "Gazoo", Wilma thinks Pebbles is sneezing. The plot point regarding Gazoo trying to return home is never resolved because of the cancellation of the original series. The character does not appear, nor is he referred to, in the immediate series follow-up The Man Called Flintstone (1966) or any of the later spin-off TV series or animated movies. Receptionedit Because Gazoo is introduced into the show midway through the final season and is considered by some to be an absurd character who alters the premise and dynamic of the show, he is often cited by fans and critics of the show as being an example of the show's having "jumped the shark."4 In all, Gazoo appeared in 11 episodes. Other appearancesedit Apart from the original TV series, he appears in many commercials for Pebbles Cereal. One particular one for Fruity Pebblescereal commercial had him as part of a promotion for a contest where consumers would have to try to find boxes of all-orange cereal pieces, and more recently[when?] has become the mascot for Marshmallow Mania Pebbles cereal. He is also a character in Flintstones vitamins, and is a central character in the 1992 video game The Flintstones: The Rescue of Dino & Hoppy. Appearances in other mediaedit * The Great Gazoo appears in The Flintstones: The Rescue of Dino & Hoppy video game for the Nintendo Entertainment System, as well as the arcade game Fred Flintstone's Memory Match. * In "Pavement", an episode of Space Ghost: Coast to Coast, the Great Gazoo makes a cameo appearance. After being introduced, he says the catchphrase "Toodle-loo, dum-dums!" and disappears. * The Great Gazoo had a major role in the second live-action film, The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas, which was a prequel, where he is played by Alan Cumming. Instead of being sent to Earth as punishment, he has to study humanity's mating habits because he is the most expendable of his people. In this appearance, he is portrayed in more positive tone as a supporting protagonist who serves as an ally to Fred and Barney. * The Great Gazoo appears in the video game, The Flintstones: Bedrock Bowling. Harvey Korman returned to voice him for this game.5 * Charlton Comics published a comic book focusing on the character. The title ran for 20 issues, from August 1973 through January 1977. * The Great Gazoo is also referenced in The Simpsons episode "The Simpsons Spin-Off Showcase", a metafictional episode looking at alleged future developments in the series that would never come to pass, which include Ozmodiar, a floating green alien that only Homer could see. Ozmodiar eventually appeared (twice) in The Simpsons episode "HOMR". * The Great Gazoo (voiced by Seth MacFarlane) appears in the Family Guy episode "Wasted Talent". * Gazoo also appeared in a sketch about Fred and Barney trying to enter a (present-day) nightclub in Seth MacFarlane's Cavalcade of Cartoon Comedy. * Gazoo also made a cameo appearance in the Looney Tunes short Duck Dodgers in: Attack of the Drones starring Daffy Duck. * The Great Gazoo is mentioned in the novel Triggers, by Canadian author Robert J. Sawyer. * Culture writer Nathan Rabin theorizes that Marlon Brando's late career was heavily influenced by The Great Gazoo advising him. * The Great Gazoo appears in the 2017 DC comic book series "The Flintstones". In this appearance, he is human-sized and does not float, and was sent by bookie aliens to evaluate the human race. Category:Protagonists Category:Alien Category:Cartoon character Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Hannah-Barberra Category:The Flintstones Category:Flying Category:Male